


Ode to Imitations

by celestial_light



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, more characters and tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Yugi is moving on from Atem, or at least his thinks. But there is something incredibly odd about his new roommate, Aamir. Something familiar--too familiar.Maybe it’s the way his violet eyes narrow when they duel, or the way in which he calls him Partner so casually. Regardless, there's something certainly odd about him.OrMarik's ex-tomb keeper cousin needs a place to stay while he learns the in's and out's of the modern world. Yugi's home is volunteered immediately.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Yu-gi-oh for the second time (i finished it when I was younger, but rewatched) and was low-key devastated, so I wanted to write this! Here's my idea of a happy ending for the two of them! Also i'm my own beta and there'll probably be mistakes. Chat with me on tumblr: myinkandtrees.tumblr.com

It was  _ odd  _ at first. 

Aamir had come to his doorstep that afternoon, dressed from head to toe in a traditional tomb keeper's outfit--not unlike Ishizu when she dueled in Battle City--with only his narrow, purple eyes and tattooed arms visible. They were adorned in hieroglyphics, and for the  _ life  _ of him, Yugi still couldn’t understand them enough to know what they were saying. 

But what he  _ could  _ understand was the note cards that Amir held up in front of him, stating in neat writing that, “Hello, my name is Aamir Ishtar. I am the cousin of Marik Ishtar. I am here to work at the game-shop.”

And the other, “I can’t speak. As a tomb keeper, I’ve taken a vow of silence and must cover most of my body as a way to observe the greatness of the Pharaoh” That much Yugi could tell to begin with, given the white cloak and complete silence. 

“I am here to live and work with you.”

Yugi nodded with a thin-lipped smile and absolute  _ dread.  _ He was not unfamiliar with the arrangement, it had just come sooner than expected. Though to be fair, he was certain that they’d sent him the date but he’d just put it somewhere in his phone. He hadn’t been as attentive if his text messages as he should have. 

Regardless, he knew Aamir was coming. 

Earlier that year, he had gotten a call from Marik about a stray cousin who was trying to cope with the prospect of not dedicating a life to guarding the Pharaoh (Yugi’s breath had hitched on the phone when Marik had said that, though he hid it with a nervous laugh). Apparently, he had a harder time than most of letting go of his old traditions and hadn’t truly intended to. If anything, this cousin had wanted to be exposed to the modern world while holding his ancient traditions close to his heart. 

And he was a fan of Duel Monsters! So who better than him to stay with than Yugi, the King of Games?

  
They all thought it would be a good idea, especially Grandpa. In fact, Grandpa had been apart of this scheme too. 

The elder Muto had been back and forth between Egypt and Japan  _ again,  _ having picked back up on archeology. The Ceremonial Duel had inspired he and Dr. Hawkins to take up their old professions, which resulted in Yugi running the game shop by himself. A companion would be good, especially one that kept him busy and out of his thoughts. 

He had been closed off since Atem...left. Sure, there had been the occasional hang-outs with his friends and all, but they were getting older, and keeping in contact was harder. Tea had gone off to dance school in New York, and was one hell of a dancer. She was a celebrity in her own right, and had on many occasions tried to get Yugi to live with her. But moving countries to live with a childhood friend was not on his list of things to-do, and certainly would not alleviate the hole that his other-half had felt. 

Catching Joey hadn’t been easy either, seeing as he was balancing his old home in New York with Serenity and his new home in Japan with Kaiba.Their relationship had been less of a shocker to Yugi than it should have been, but still a shocker nonetheless. At the time Yugi had been glad that his friend had found love, but the reminder that he still hadn’t put a slight distance between them. On top of that, juggling a job as a sponsored duelist and being the fiance of a CEO didn’t leave much room for hangouts. 

Tristian had shocked them all by going to med school. It wasn’t that they thought he was  _ stupid,  _ but they were all out of high school at the same time, and catching up enough to go to medschool seemed impossible. 

  
And at the same time, it was med school. And it was Tristan. But apparently he’d done it, had zoomed through college in record time, and had been admitted into one of the top medical schools in Japan. Apparently going back to the states was never an option for him, but even living in Japan he and Yugi hardly saw each other 

And Ryou had hightailed it out of Japan the moment he'd been given the opportunity. They’d heard a bit form him, but he kept a low profile. 

Though when he happened to consult them all in a group text, they’d been adamant about him letting Marik’s cousin live with him. 

Needless to say, Yugi was lonely. Both by choice and by circumstance. A friend would change that, and no matter how much he'd isolated himself, he still feared disappointing his friends and family by saying no. 

So now stood Aamir Ishtar in present time, only violate eyes and arms visible to the world. He held a suitcase in front of him with stickers of duel monsters plastered all around it.

Yugi held back a smile.

"Hey Aamir," Yugi stuck a hand out, "I'm Yugi Muto, but I suppose Marik and Grandpa already told you that." Amir nodded like a bobble head, reaching out to grab Yugi's hand all at once. That made Yugi chuckle. He knew Aamir was a fan, but hearing it and seeing it were two different things. He was shameless. And it was contagious.

Yugi accepted his hand with fevor, jumping as Aamir's grip sent warmth throughout his body. Yugi jolted, and nearly yanked his hand away. That grip-was so familiar. That warmth, that presence. It felt like-

No. It wasn't. This was an ex-tomb keeper. They all had that air of familiarity about them, as was to be expected of a people who spent centuries guarding the Pharaoh's tomb.

It was then that Yugi was painfully aware that he'd been holding Aamir's hand for an uncomfortably long time. And Aamir stared at him with concern riddled all over his visible features.

Aamir pulled his hand away, only to pull his note card booklet out of his pocket and write:  _ Is everything alright, Mr. Muto? _

"It's fine!" Yugi said, "and its just Yugi!"

Despite the tension that hung in the air, both Yugi and Aamir made their way inside, with Yugi shouldering Aamir’s suitcase. Aamir rushed to Yugi’s side to help him, but Yugi dismissed the action with a wave of his hand, and told Aamir to make himself comfortable in the sitting room. There was a lot about the shop they had to go over. 

\-----

Only there wasn’t. Aamir picked up on things pretty quickly, and moved through the shop as if he’d been there before. He even got a practice run with a few new customers, who he worked with with ease, and even managed to sell a few extra items to them. 

Even with his vow of silence, he’d spoken through his note cards, and had even used sign-language to communicate with some of them. 

“You’re a real pro at this,” Yugi said as he swung over to Aamir’s side, just as the last few customers existed, “and you’re sure you’ve never worked at a store before this?” 

Aamir made to write down his answer on his notecards, but was halted when Yugi just held out his phone. 

  
“Maybe it’ll be easier for you if we just text?” When Aamir raised a brow, Yugi realized how rude he must have seemed. Did Aamir even have a phone? “I mean, only if you want to! If you like writing that’s fine, I didn't mean to mis--” 

Aamir took Yugi’s phone immediately, inputting his number along with his name.  _ Aamir From Work ^_^  _ It read, coupled with a cute emoji. Yugi giggled, and sent a text to Aamir. 

_ Hey, it’s Yugi from Work :D  _ It read, much to Aamir’s delight. In a swift motion, Aamir pulled his own phone from his pocket, and began to add Yugi into his contacts. 

The last few hours of the night were spent with Yugi and Aamir deciding who would cook (Aamir had volunteered, but Yugi had insisted that he cook as the host, until Aamir reminded him that technically they were  _ both  _ the hosts since Aamir would now be living here). In the end, they settled for Aamir and his Egyptian dish, Ta'amiya, he had typed as Yugi asked over the table. 

“It’s good.” He responded with a mouthful. And truly it was delicious. It was one of the best things Yugi had tasted in a while. He was surprised that he actually had the spices to make something like that, but his grandpa had kept the place well stocked in forgien spices, and those belonging to his own culture. 

Aamir smiled at the compliment and immediately began to type up a response. 

_ Thanks Partner ^_^ _

Yugi nearly choked on the dough, earning a concerned look from Aamir. The taller man stood quickly as Yugi reached for the water, a hand already making to strike his back. 

“I--I’m--fine!” Yugi gasped, before standing abruptly. The glass of water toppled atop of the table before rolling on the ground. Aamir made to help, but Yugi stopped him, “It’s alright! Please just leave it to me!” He said, nervously, bending down to clean the mess up. Aamir’s presence wasn’t helping, nor was it appreciated at the moment. 

He could tell that Aamir wanted to speak, but not being by his phone or his notecards made that nearly impossible, and Yugi was not familiar with sign language at all. 

“Please, it’s fine. Just..um, go to the room I showed you earlier, alright?” 

  
Aamir lingered, and his mouth moved behind the cloth as if he wanted to speak, though he slowly shut it. He nodded with a heavy-headed, grabbed his phone from the other side of the table, and left Yugi alone. 

When Yugi was sure he’d left, he cried into his sleeve. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi spent the entire night crafting an apology to Aamir for his behavior at dinner. He was certain that the poor man was confused at his outburst, and had wanted answers, but had just been too polite to ask. Or he just couldn’t ask due to his vows of silence.

Regardless, Yugi had sworn to make it up to Aamir the following day.

Only, the next day came much sooner than Yugi would have liked, but nevertheless, he sought to put his plan into action by preparing Aamir breakfast. Though apparently waking up at the crack of dawn wasn’t fast enough, as he was met with Aamir, adorned in his cloak and gold jewelry, over the stove.

Humming to himself.

Yugi darted out of the kitchen in a heartbeat, debating on vacating the area all together or standing out of site, and listening to Aamir’s voice. It was oddly soothing, something he hadn’t expected coming from his cloaked companion. Not only that, there was a hint of familiarity to it that Yugi couldn’t put his finger on. Regardless, he found it harder to retreat to his bedroom than expected and had indeed fallen victim to Aamir’s beautiful voice.

In fact, he hadn’t even noticed it had stopped, and had only been made aware of it when Aamir had peaked around the corner.

Yugi jumped, not having seen him to begin with.

“AH—Good Morning Aamir! I didn’t notice you were standing there!” He struggled to compose himself as his cloaked roommate looked over him with violet eyes, all joy seemingly gone from his composure. He seemed too cautiously, as if speaking out of turn would upset Yugi.

Great, so it seemed last night still weighed heavily on them both.

“Whatcha cooking?” Yugi tried desperately, aware of how awkward Aamir’s staring had become, “smells goo—”

There was a buzz in his pocket as Yugi’s phone came to life against his thigh. Instinctively he reached for it, throat dry when he read the name of the sender on the screen.

_From Aamir: I wanted to apologize for last night, I did not mean to offend you._

With an inhuman speed, Aamir had managed to whip his phone out within seconds of Yugi speaking, sending the text not soon after. If the air hadn’t felt like it could be sliced with a butter knife, then Yugi would have paid more attention to how absurd the action was. But he was overcome with guilt and shame, horrified that he had managed to upset his roommate of just one day.

“Hey, you didn’t offend me or anything.” Yugi assured, “It’s just…” He looked over Aamir’s shoulder at the food that sat on the stove, sighing as he walked past him, “Let’s talk about it over breakfast, alright? You go set the table, I’ll get your plate for you.”

A release could be felt in the air, small as it may be. It seemed as if both parties breathed as each dedicated themselves to their task at hand. The short time away from one another would do them _both_ some good.

It looked like Aamir had taken a chance at a recipe from another part of the world, as Yugi found himself face to face with pancakes and bacon.

Nostalgia washed over Yugi immediately as he thought of his friend’s scattered around the world. Joey _loved_ pancakes, and always offered to make them for Yugi whenever he came over during their time in high school. Naturally his thoughts drifted to deeper depths of his mind, high school, duel monster, Atem…

He inhaled deeply, the practiced breath soothing his nerves. He needed to have this conversation with Aamir without losing his cool. If the man was to be living with him, he needed to know the extent of his relationship with the Pharaoh, and why it hurt so much. It would make things…easier.

ooooo

Aamir had finished the table by the time Yugi had arrived with the plates, taking his seat across from the shorter man as he had the evening before. Only this time, he avoided eye contact and instead busied himself with his fork.

Naturally it was Yugi who spoke first, clearing his throat as to beckon Aamir’s attention. When Yugi got it, he felt a lump in his throat.

 _Here it goes,_ he thought to himself, _your apology and your explanation._

“I’m really sorry about last night. It’s just…Partner….the title belonged to someone really important to me. We’d call each other partner all the time. Um…” He trailed off, unsure of what else to say. This had been a first for him, never actually having to apologize to someone for losing his cool like he did.

Yet Aamir was looking at him with pleading eyes, almost as if he wanted to comfort him. The small gesture gave Yugi the courage to continue where he hadn’t thought possible.

“But it still wasn’t right of me to snap at you like that, I should’ve just explained it then. And I feel stupid saying this, but that word…” He chuckled mirthlessly, avoiding eye contact all together, “it’s triggering I guess?”

His phone buzzed, and he was grateful for the distraction. It was the first time he was telling anyone this. The first time he was being _this_ open about it, and honestly, he wasn’t sure if he made sense. His words were jumbling, making no sense, and the poor man in front of him was being onslaught with his two years or unchecked emotions.

_Aamir: It’s alright Yugi. If you don’t want me to say that word, I won’t._

Yugi looked back and forth between Aamir and the phone as the man’s finger’s danced over the screen, and as his own phone indicated that Aamir was typing something. And given the time it took, Yugi was anxious to see exactly what he was saying.

_Aamir: But it might help if you talk about it, you know. I don’t think the Pharaoh would want you to hold this all in, not in his account._

“How did you know it was the—”

_Aamir: I dedicated my life to keeping his tomb, and Marik speaks of your bond with him. You were more than his vessel, you were his friend._

Yugi choked, swallowing as he looked up.

_Aamir: If you want to talk about him, I’ll listen Yugi. It’s not good to keep it balled in._

He hadn’t expected to take the invitation, but apparently his heart had made the decision for him Before he knew it, he was speaking.

“It’s just everyone’s gotten over it in their own way, moved on. And here I am, can’t even leave the game shop because I’m just _stuck.”_ Yugi admitted, “and I’m just not stuck, I’m just angry? I’m angry at the situation, I’m angry because I couldn’t do more to keep him here, I’m angry because it’s like….it’s like he left and took a piece of me with him. It’s like without him, I don’t exist anymore. I can’t exist, because he’s just…gone.”

“And I don’t think anyone expects the angry part. Not from me at least! And hell, I didn’t expect it either.” Yugi admitted, his weariness wavering when he caught a glance at Aamir’s non-judgmental eyes, almost beckoning him to continue, “It’s not all crying and sadness, it’s just anger, and emptiness. And I don’t really know how to cope. I know I’m technically more than a vessel, but I sure as hell don’t feel like my own person.”

A second passed and the air seemed to tingle with tension again.

“And I know this must be weird. You and Marik and the rest of your cul—religion practically worshiped him. It must be super disheartening to hear his vessel speak about him like this.”

Another second, and Yugi was saved by the buzz of his phone.

_Aamir: It’s alright Yugi. The pharaoh wasn’t perfect, and what you’re experiencing is part of the grieving process…_

His fingers hesitated above the screen, and it took Yugi everything in his power to remain where he was, and not peer over the table to see what Aamir was doing.

Aamir had always been the confident texter, even if he had just known him for a little over a day. Whatever he was about to say he considered greatly.

_Aamir: and the Pharaoh, he missed you to. He was angry too. The same way you felt he felt too. Angry. Sad. Empty._

Yugi’s immediate reaction was joy.

Joy because he wasn’t alone in this, joy because as agonizing as it was, he and his partner were united together by emotions once more. But these emotions spanned across time, and the realization that neither could comfort the other soured his reaction immediately.

“He did?” Yugi said, above a whisper, “how do you even know that?”

_Aamir: We all have our abilities. Ishizu can see the future. Marik can control the gods. I can commune with the dead, though my powers are waning with each passing day. But I felt what he felt when he left you, and the pain never lessened._

“What would what make him feel better? Can you tell him I’m okay?!” Now Yugi was panicking. The thought of his other half in pain was excruciating. 

_Aamir: Yugi, you’re so kind. I will try my best to get the message to him, but as I said before my powers are weak. If you want to make him happy though, the best thing you can do is move on with your life. Be happy and learn to heal._

There was another pause in Aamir’s finger as he searched his phone for something. Then with a smile that reached his eyes, he sent Yugi a link to counseling. Yugi gasped.

_Aamir: You can’t do this by yourself, Yugi. You need someone to help you aside from me. Someone who knows what they’re doing._

“Will you come with me?” He blurted, covering his mouth almost immediately. Did he just say that? Without even agreeing to it? To a man he hardly knew.

_Aamir: Of course, Yugi. ^_^ I already said I would help you._

Now Yugi released a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding.

This was…different. This was new. This was a commitment to a healing process, and honestly, it terrified Yugi. Because now he was going to have to address how badly he was hurt, and it wasn’t just him, it was someone else. Someone else who was going to go down this hell hole with him.

Someone like Atem. Someone like a partner

They spent the rest of the day together, managing the shop and playing Duel Monsters when everything was over. And as awkward as the day had started, at had ended quiet casually. And for the first time in ages, there was promise in Yugi’s life. Direction.

If moving on was what Atem wanted for him, then Yugi was certainly sure this is what it was. And looking at the man across from him, who stared so intently at Kuribo as he wondered exactly how to play him, Yugi could not have asked for a better partner.

He felt so familiar. And Yugi felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late for Valentine's day lmao, but i still wanted to post it. I'm honestly thinking of ending it here, and kinda making it a series? Or i'll just continue with the time skip? who knows. Please tell me what you think. I'm so sorry for the delay in updates, I've been so busy XD but grad school and work'll do that to you. 
> 
> please tell me what you think. also chat with me on tumblr: myinkandtrees.tumblr.com
> 
> also i added counseling because i am actually in school to be a counselor and then some, and Yugi's process with Atem could really be akin to a grieving process. While Atem can help, i think yugi would benefit from professional help too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have several hcs for the gang and their origin. With the exception of Kaiba and Yugi, none of them are actually born in Japan. Joey is quite cleary from Brooklyn, Duke's from Cali, Tea I hc is from Texas, and Tristain is from Puerto Rico. And Ryou is obviously Japanse-English. Either way, their presence in Domino I always hc had to with an extended exchange program. At least for some of them. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! I live for kudos and comments!


End file.
